It is known to attempt to place the sensor so that the magnetic disturbances engendered by the carrier element are minimal. It is also known to employ magnets or other ferromagnetic objects so as to attempt to compensate for the magnetic disturbances.
These schemes are rather unreliable and rather inaccurate, and do not take account of modifications of the ferromagnetic disturbances engendered by the carrier element.
In the case of a scalar sensor, i.e. one delivering solely a magnetic field norm, methods for compensating for the disturbances have been described for example at the URL address http://www.rmsinst.com/aero%20compensation.htm, whereat are described systems for recording data of the company RMS Instruments. Such systems use in a continuous manner a scalar additional reference sensor for the measurements.
This teaching may not be applied to a magnetic field triaxial measurement sensor.
The present invention is aimed at solving the problems mentioned above.